Drought
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Ever since leaving for Australia, Rin has been thirsty, living with a harsh drought inside of him. Now reconciled with Haru, he still feels that thirst but can't tell exactly why. A little something for Rin's birthday today! Happy Birthday Rin!


**Hi! Okay, so this was for Rin's birthday and I know I'm a little late in posting it (I posted it on Archive yesterday), but I still want to post it here, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it! Happy Birthday Rin!**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to their respective creators, I do not own then. Trust me, you would know if I did.**

Years had passed by since the last time Rin ever truly got excited for his birthday. He forgot the feeling of that tingling sensation that started with a small seed in his stomach and then bloomed to encompassed his entire body, spreading to the crevices between his fingers and beyond. The heat in Australia drain the water keeping the flower alive, leaving it to a withering crisp. And the drought had lasted years, leaving a boy who no longer could even feel thirst...that is until he drank in the blue from the eyes of the boy he had not seen since childhood, but whose image never left his mind. His thirst renewed when the red-head returned and was nowhere near quenched.

The bitter rivalry between the boy with the blue-eyes and hair as black as a starless night only added salt to the draught inside of him, sucking out the moisture that had been left from his first drink in years. Black hair would skirt around his mind, filling him with an even greater insatiable thirst. He saw the boy in reality and could only feel the want, the need for more water. It consumed him while he consumed nothing and his attempts to beat the water only drove on the desert growing inside of him. Water. He just needed one more drink.

The blue-eyed boy let him drink again, reached out his hand and pulled Rin into an oasis in the middle of the hottest sand. The feeling of the water, skirting around the sharp edges that compose his body, the water sliding into every crevice of muscle and joint, enveloped him and opened up the floodgates to his endless drought, but still his thirst was not quenched. He still ached for more.

It was the first birthday where Rin did not feel like he was traveling through an endless desert, there was water up ahead. He just didn't know how to get to it. He arrived on Haru's doorstep after being talking into (more like forced into) coming over to celebrate the day. The group had reconciled weeks ago, but Rin still felt nervousness flutter in his heart at the thought they maybe he was intruding, that he didn't belong. The swimmer worried that his night would be spent in awkward silence as they acknowledged yet another year of Rin's existence. He almost turned back, but the door opened before he could even think to begin to move his legs and Haru stood before him, his eyes unbelievably blue. The thirst came rushing back.

Stepping into the house, Rin realized that aside from the two, it was completely empty of people. "Um..."he said, "Where is everyone, Haru?" Worry mixed with confusion as the red-head tried to process the situation before him. Did he get the time wrong? Or maybe his friends forgot that today was the day? Maybe he would be sent back to wandering in that endless desert? His anxiety must have been quite visible as he felt Haru place a hand on his shoulder and guide him toward the kitchen where food-mackerel-awaited them.

"Makoto's sick and sadly he couldn't make it," explained Haru, but he didn't really look too upset that his best friend wasn't here, "I didn't really think you could deal with Nagisa without the help of Makoto, so he'll celebrate with you at joint practice. Rei follows whatever Nagisa does. So, it's just the two of us tonight." The red-head felt somewhat relieved at the thought of not having to spend time with the hyperactive blonde without the rest of the crew to sedate him, but his insides still burned. A new feeling spread throughout his body as the boy realized that the night would be spent alone...with Haru. He couldn't quite places the tingling sensation that rose from the pit of his stomach and rested in the hollow of his throat. Choosing to ignore it for not, Rin sat down with the confusing boy and ate.

Conversation was almost nonexistent as the two picked at their food, wanting to extinguish their hunger rather than socialize, but soon the plates were cleared and the boys were left in silence. The shark was hardly able to bear it anymore and opened his mouth to say something, anything, but Haru jumped up from his seat and ran upstairs. His hands seems to fidget as he ran and went with such energy Rin just knew that it was important. The burning sensation from before arose again, making its presence aggravatingly noticeable. He felt the want and the need and the thirst come, but he still didn't understand what exactly he thirsted for. The drought came and went whenever Haru was near him or in his thoughts, but they had reconciled ages ago. The two were growing in friendship, so why did he still want more?

Trapped in his thoughts, the boy didn't realized that the black-haired boy had returned, a small box neatly wrapped in his hand until he had placed it on the table in front of him. A small gasp managed to escape from his lips as he looked up at the giver, drinking in more from him. Rin hadn't expected to receive gifts from outside his family (and Nitori, who might as well be his little brother). Haru had thought of him and had taken the time to get him something and this simple action pushed tears out of the corner of his eyes, letting one or two slip down his face.

"Haru," he let out in a shaky voice, his fingers set on removing the bow, but he couldn't quite get is fingers around the knot. As he struggles, Haru's fingers cover his as he guides him toward untying it. Finally, with the little box unwrapped, the touched boy picked up the lid and failed again at holding in another gasp as he looked over the contents. He gently ran his tongue over his sharp teeth as he beheld the shark-tooth necklace in his hand.

"See," Haru explained, "when you were in Australia I saw this in a shop and bought it because it reminded me of you. I really missed you and I knew that it was impossible for me to ever forget you, but I still wanted some token to hold onto. Now I have you back and I don't need it anymore, so I thought I should give it to you." By now the older boy was blushing furiously and Rin couldn't help but silently remark on how much he really liked that color on his face.

"Haru, I could kiss you right now," he laughed, the words tasting right in his mouth.

"Then why don't you?" Haru asked and the shark finally understood his thirst and why the drought still scorched inside of him. Standing him, he placed his hands on the side of the blue-eyed boy's face and took a sip and then a long passionate gulp. His lips moved with Haru's, drinking in every last drop, finally quenching his thirst. The water cooled his throat and made him beg for me. He half-dragged half-walked Haru to the couch, but instead of pushing the boy down like originally planned, he felt their body's switch and the plush couch hit his back. He moaned as Haru climbed on top of him and gently slid his tongue inside, softly running over Rin's teeth like the red-head had done earlier. Groaning again, he flicked his tongue out to meet Haru's, the sensation breathtaking.

After a few minutes the two pulled away, Haru's head now rested on the boy's shoulders. The corners of his mouth rose in content as he then nuzzled into the crook of his neck breathing a small, "Happy Birthday, Rin."

**Again, Happy Birthday Rin! Thank you so much for reading! I'm taking on some projects soon, but requests will always be looked at (most likely taken) and put on my list of things to do, so don't be scared to drop one on me either here or at my tumblr, fortheharurin.**


End file.
